The Awl
by Dauntless-Shadowhunter91
Summary: The final moments of Mags' Games. ONE-SHOT


**The Awl.**

**The Final moments of Mags' games.**

**Rated: T**

I run through the old abandoned mental asylum, with my weapon of choice in hand. The awl is a small weapon with a wooden handle and short spike sticking out of it. Its small enough that I can hide it in my sleeve or something but it doesn't do much damage. It is a melee weapon, which means I have to get close to the other tributes who are left. The District One boy, Calyx, and the District Two girl, Emery. Last time I checked, Emery used two double-bladed axes with razor sharp blades while Calyx used the typical sword. I keep running until I reach a flight of stairs that lead up to the roof, I know they'll be up there. But I have to end this, I have to get home. I told my little brother that I would come home, and that is exactly what I plan to do. So I walk up the stairs and when I get to the door I open it slowly, looking around to make sure if anyone or anything is there. I spot a small pile of weapons that I trained with. An axe, a sword, a bow, a trident, many things I could use to my advantage. Walking out slowly, I spot Emery sitting on the edge of the roof, looking out at the destroyed city ahead of us. Of course we were allowed to walk over to that city and stay there but most tributes, including myself, stayed at the asylum. Emery's axes are lying a foot away from her, so I could possibly just sneak up behind her and drive this awl into the back of her skull, or push her off the roof. No, she wouldn't just sit up here, alone. Her and Calyx probably formed a plan that when I go to kill Emery, Calyx will jump out and slice me up. I'm sorry Calyx, but I'm not that stupid. I walk over to the pile of weapons as quietly as I can and pick up a bow and a single arrow, aiming at Emery's upper back. All the sudden, I hear yelling and then a shooting pain in my left leg. I turn around while falling to the ground and spot Calyx standing over me, sword raised high above his head, preparing to off me. Luckily, I still had the arrow clutched in my hand so I stick it into his left leg, earning a cry of pain from him. "She's mine, Calyx!" Emery yells, throwing one of her axes and hitting Calyx in the forehead, killing him instantly. I stand up and grab my awl. I am no ones' kill, Emery. And just for that, you shall die a slow and painful death. I'm not really that kind of person, but she has enraged me just for saying that. Emery charges me, her axe raised above her head. I duck when she swings at me and make an attempt to stab her thigh but she's quicker than expected and when I duck, her boot makes contact with my jaw. That's it, you are so going to die slowly. While on the ground I kick Emery's right leg hard and she falls down, giving me time to stand up. Emery swings her axe at my leg but I move out of the way before she can and kick her in the stomach. This is it. I'm going to win these games. I stab Emery's hand with my awl and force her to drop the axe. After picking the axe up and throwing it off the rooftop, I look down at Emery.

"You know Em, before the games actually started, I thought you were going to be the one who killed me. I guess I was wrong, since I'm about to kill you." I say, making Emery growl at me.

"Mags, one day you're going to look back at this moment and cry, thinking about what you did to me, that little twelve year old from Twelve, and the fourteen year old boy from Three." She retorts.

Emery was right. These last few days were going to haunt me for the rest of my life. For a moment, I actually consider taking my own life and letting Emery win. But that's not how these games work. There is only one rule in these games. Kill or be killed. I drive the awl into Emery's right eye and then her left, making her blind for the final moment of her life. Then I stick the awl right into her jugular, killing her in less then ten seconds. "Ladies and gentlemen, the Victor of the fourth Hunger Games, Mags Albright!"

~Fourty-two Games later~

Those days still haunt me in my dreams. Those final days of my games. How I obtained the awl by killing that girl from Twelve, how I made it to the final three by killing the boy from Three, and how I killed Emery. Making her blind in both eyes and then just stabbing her. I'll never forget those days. Everytime I close my eyes, I see their faces. But that's what the games do to you. They mess you up, mentally and physically. But that makes sense, since the Capitol designed those games so that they'll always win.

A/N: Kay, so not really my best story but I have to give you guys something while you await the next chapter in Blight's Games, which will hopefully be up soon. Okay bye.


End file.
